Negotiation Skills
by Johnjackson86
Summary: Robbie tries to convince rico to give jackson a raise. What will he do?
1. Chapter 1

Robbie Ray Stewart walked up the path to Rico's humongous house. He reached out to the double doors, and knocked three times. Lucky for him, the one person he wanted to talk to answered the door. "Howdy, Rico. Could I talk to you about Jackson for a couple minutes?"

"Sure, Mr. Stewart" he replied. He stepped aside and gestured for Robbie to step in. He stepped in, took off his shoes and looked around. The house was fucking huge! "Follow me, Mr. Stewart." Rico led him towards his business room, which also happened to be his bedroom. "Okay, Mr. Stewart, what did you want to talk about?"

"Well, I feel that Jackson has been working really hard, and I would be willing to do anything to get him a raise."

"Anything?"

"Anything."

At that, Rico stood on his tip toes, and put his lips on Robbie's. Although shocked, Robbie loved how it felt and started kissing back. Rico opened his lips, and started pressing his tongue against Robbie's lips. Robbie opened his up, and Rico put his tongue inside, and the battle for dominance began. No surprise, Robbie won. They made out for about 20 minutes. Nearing the end, Robbie's hand snaked down to Rico's crotch and grabbed his surprisingly huge package, causing Rico to gasp. Robbie expertly undid Rico's fly and pulled his jeans down, and then moved to his shirt, and ripped that off, leaving him in only a red jockstrap, which was only barely containing his growing package. Robbie then did the same thing to himself, leaving him in only a pink jockstrap, which failed miserably at containing his package. Robbie broke the kiss, and got on his knees in front of Rico. When he pulled down the jockstrap, it revealed something no one had expected. Rico had a thick 12 inch cock, which at the moment, was dripping pre-cum. "Holy shit, buddy, you've got some serious meat!" and without further ado, Robbie slammed his face down to Rico's pubes, taking all of him in his mouth. Rico gasped at the pleasure. Robbie was amazing. He worked his tongue into Rico's slit, loving the taste of the fourteen year olds pre-cum. He then moved his tongue around the head of Rico's cock, causing him to gasp. Robbie continued sucking his cock for about 10 minutes, as rico ran his hands over his developing six pack and hairless pecs. Then Rico started gasping "Oh fuck Robbie, I'm gonna cum!" and he did. He came for a good minute, filling Robbie's mouth up. "Oh you tasted so good!" Robbie exclaimed after. "Thanks Mr. Stewart, but I think it's time for me to return the favor." Rico said excitedly. He got down on his knees, and pulled down Robbie's jockstrap. His cock flopped down and hit Rico in the face. Rico got a good look at it for the first time, and gasped. It had to be at least 15 inches and thicker than Robbie's hand! Rico knew it would feel so good in his tight virgin ass. But that was later. For now, he put his mouth on it. He could barely fit his mouth around the head of Robbie's cock. Once he did, his mouth was stretched as far as it could be, and his mouth was fuller than it ever had been. He only managed to get about two and a half inches down Robbie's cock, but Robbie was okay with that. Rico then started trying to imitate what Robbie did to him. Though his adolescent tongue could barely move due to lack of room in his mouth, he tried moving it around the head of Robbie's amazing cock. He kept trying to do that, an he also started bobbing his head up and down, getting more of Robbie in him with each bob. Robbie gasped as the fourteen year old sucked his huge cock, and as he ran his hands over his big harry pecs, tweaking his nipples, and sucking on his fingers. "Oh fuck boy, I think I'm gunna cum!" he gasped. He came in Rico's mouth, the hot sticky man juice spraying with the force of a small explosion. Rico wanted to drink it all, but it was coming too hard and too fast, so he had to pull off and take the remainder in his face. Robbie couldn't help thinking how hot Rico looked covered in cum. "Ready for the grand finale?" Robbie asked Rico. Rico nodded excitedly. Robbie's cock got hard again at the sight of Rico's virgin asshole in the air, ready to be fucked. But first, he had to do something else. Rico gasped as he felt Robbie's tongue enter him. "Ahhhh, that feels so good!" he exclaimed. Robbie continued tongue fucking Rico's tight ass, loving the taste of it. He pulled out just long enough to say "You taste even better than Jackson does!" Rico got incredibly hard at the thought of Robbie fucking his own son. When Robbie pulled his tongue out of Rico's ass, Rico moaned in protest. Robbie looked at Rico's ass, covered in saliva, and decided there was nothing he could do to prepare Rico for his fuck stick. "Rico, this is gonna hurt" and with that he pushed the tip of his cock inside of Rico. He let out a blood curling scream at the intrusion. Robbie stopped, letting Rico get used to the feeling in his ass. "Oh Mr. Stewart, keep going!" he gasped. Robbie was to happy to oblige. He kept pushing in, stopping every inch to let Rico adjust. Once he got all the way in, and stayed there for a little while, Rico started gasping. "Ahhhh fuck Mr. Stewart! Move!" So Robbie did. He started fucking Rico like there was no tomorrow. Rico screamed every time that Robbie hit his prostate with his huge cock. Robbie pounded and pounded into Rico. He had forgotten what it was like to fuck a virgin asshole. He had been with Jackson so many times, it was weird fucking someone so tight. They fucked for a long time, constantly changing positions. They ended up with their chests touching, the hairy and the hairless, their lips locked, their tongues snaking around each other. Rico started gasping more intensely, and he managed to say "I'm gonna cum!" before he shot all over both of them. It was the most intense orgasm he had ever experienced, and he hadn't even touched his cock. For Robbie, all it took was the feeling of Rico's cum hitting his hairy, muscled chest and stomach for him to grunt and start cumming inside Rico's ass. Rico gasped as Robbie's man juice splattered his insides. "Shit! Oh Mr. Stewart that feels great!" he yelled. When Robbie stopped cumming, he remained inside Rico. "So, how about that raise?" He asked. "On one condition. You bring Jackson next time.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hurry up Jackson, we're gonna be late!" Robbie yelled. "Okay, okay!" He yelled back. He walked downstairs wearing cargo shorts which showed off his hairy legs, a green v-neck which displayed his collar bones, and a pair of flip flops. Robbie's cock twitched in his own shorts. "Okay, now you gotta put the blindfold on." Jackson slipped it over his head willingly, knowing that Robbie was going to take him somewhere for something sexual. Robbie led him to his car, and strapped him in. Robbie climbed in and said to Jackson "Jackson, I want you to give me head while I drive." He guided his head toward his exposed 15 inch cock, and shoved it all the way down his throat. Robbie gasped loudly. "Ahhhhhh shit buddy, I've missed you're mouth." Jackson kept up the blowjob the entire car road, and just as they turned into the long winding driveway, Robbie lost it and started yelling out curse words as he came into Jackson's twink mouth. He pulled up to the huge house and put the car in park. He slipped his semi hard cum covered cock back into his purple g-string and zipped his jeans back up. After stepping out of the car, he got Jackson out and led him up to the door. After knocking three times, their host answered. Rico stood there in a pair of white briefs, a stain appearing from the pre-cum leaking from his 12 inch cock. Robbie and Jackson stepped inside, following Rico to his bedroom, Jackson's cock getting hard with anticipation. Robbie sat Jackson down on Rico's king bed, and stripped down to match Rico, his erection putting strain on his g-string. He grabbed Rico and started making out with him. He stopped making out just long enough to say "Blindfold off, bud" and got back to swapping spit with Rico. Jackson took in the scene before him, and his cock instantly hardened. He ripped of his shorts and shirt, leaving him in a black jockstrap, which was bulging significantly. He went and joined them, the three tongues all meeting in the middle of the triangle of testosterones. After a steaming make out session, the sexual tension was too much. Rico and Robbie got down their knees and started licking Jackson's bulge. Pre-cum was starting to stain his jock-strap as their tongues moved around the bulging package. Not able to wait any longer, Jackson pulled down his jockstrap and his 13 inch cock flopped out and hit them both in the face, streaking pre-cum across the two hot faces below him. Rico and Robbie eagerly licked and sucked Jackson's huge prick. The blow-job continued until Jackson started cursing. "Ahhhhhh fuck, shit! I'm gonna cum!" and he sprayed the delicious spray all over his father and 14 year old employer. Gasping heavily, he didn't resist as Rico and Robbie positioned themselves underneath him with their cocks touching each other, lined up with his sexy man pussy. Realizing what was going to happen, his cock got instantly hard again, and he sat down on the two cocks, both super long and thick, and screamed out. It was the best feeling in the world. Having two amazing cocks up his tight ass hole, stretching and pulling him, it was the most amazing feeling. It was also amazing for the two fuckers. They could feel the others cock rubbing against their own as they fucked like mad men, their cocks gliding in and out of Jackson's ass hole, his walls tightening and loosening up with every alternating thrust. They fucked full speed for a long time, yelling out in pleasure, rubbing hands over abs an pecs, and making out. It was Jackson who started to cum first. "Oh shit!" Was all he managed before spraying the biggest orgasm of his life. He covered all three of them in cum, leaving him gasping. The feeling of Jackson's seed hitting their bare bodies, the feeling of Jackson's tightening ass, and their cocks rubbing against each other was too much for Robbie and Rico, who both started spraying into Jackson's super stretched hole. They both shot huge amounts of cum out of their throbbing dicks, leaving Jackson's insides drenched in cum. It also started leaking out his now gaping asshole, onto Robbie and Rico's pubes. They were all gasping for breath, still in pleasure after what just happened. Jackson spoke first. "So Rico, I got that raise?"


End file.
